


Mother of Cambion

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: Amon's Baby Doll Trilogy [2]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Baby Devilmen, Cabins, Demons, F/M, Lactation, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: People may call her the first but she cared about their child.
Relationships: Fudo Akira/Makimura Miki
Series: Amon's Baby Doll Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627651
Kudos: 4





	Mother of Cambion

People may call her the first but she cared about their child.

Pregnancy can cause change in behavior.

Lala was too afraid to touch Miki along with her unborn child. Almost like Lala knows that Miki is pregnant with a Cambion or something Lala say.

While she barely suffers morning sickness but her baby bump felt heavy, almost like she swallowed a boulder.

The house was silent except for Miki sleeping.

Then there was a tapping on the window that woke her up.

Miki got up, worried about the sound.

It was Akira but bloody. Miki let her husband in but his arms are bloody.

"Miki?" Akira spoke, blood soaked his arms as he reached out to touch Miki's swollen belly.

Then Miki felt a kick against her stomach, was her child.

"Akira?" Miki asked then she felt her husband's lips wrapped around her breast.

"Ngggghhhhh....!" Miki gasped.

"Being a bit greedy...." she joked a bit, Akira pulled away and looked at her.

"Well?" He asked his wife as she stroke his clothed groin which earned a groan out of him.


End file.
